This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of DE 100 15 126.4, filed Mar. 28, 2000 in the German patent office, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of fruit and vegetables.
It is generally known and recognized among consumers that fruit and vegetables should be thoroughly washed before eating to remove dirt and other unwanted residues which can undesirably adhere to their surfaces. In addition, some consumers like to remove the artificial xe2x80x9cwax-likexe2x80x9d coating which is applied to some fruit in order to delay the loss of moisture for an extended life and to improve appearance. A majority of consumers are aware of the need for thorough cleaning but generally use only tap water for this purpose. Only a small percentage of consumers use a domestic cleanerxe2x80x94normally a manual dishwashing detergentxe2x80x94to achieve more thorough cleaning. However, dishwashing detergents are only suitable to a limited extent for this application because they are generally characterized by vigorous foaming and a stable foam which makes them difficult to remove from the fruit and vegetables washed with them. The formulation of really effective compositions for cleaning fruit and vegetables, particularly those which can be safely used by individual consumers, also represents a particular problem insofar as many known cleaning ingredients do not appear suitable for use in direct contact with foods from which they might not be able to be completely removed again.
In addition, it would be particularly desirable to provide effective, toxicologically safe compositions for cleaning fruit and vegetables in the form of substantially low-foaming liquid solutions which are clear or at least only very slightly cloudy. Liquid solutions are convenient for the user because they can be directly applied to xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d fruit and vegetables and then rinsed off with tap water. The clarity of the liquid signifies cleanliness to the user and is thus particularly desirable. The low foaming is another important attribute which guarantees quick and easy removal of the solution by rinsing. In addition, it would be of advantage if such compositions could be formulated as concentrates which can be diluted by the consumer before use and/or sprayed directly onto the fruit and vegetables.
In addition, many toxicologically safe cleaning ingredients do not meet the above-mentioned need for clear, low-foaming, dilutable liquid products. Thus, many surfactants form cloudy or even opaque suspensions in water. Moreover, many surfactants are actually formulated to be high-foaming. Also, concentrated surfactants form phases that are relatively difficult to handle.
Water-based compositions for cleaning fruit and vegetables which contain oleic acid or oleate are known from International patent applications WO 95/12326 A1, WO 97/01288 A1, WO 97/01289 A1, WO 97/01290 A1, WO 97/15202 A1 and WO 98/18352 A1. C10-18 alkyl polyglucosides are disclosed as optional nonionic surfactants. Unfortunately, the compositions in question tend to cloud undesirably in both concentrated and dilute form, particularly where they are used with hard water.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to overcome some or all of the difficulties mentioned above and to provide a clear composition for cleaning fruit and vegetables which would develop high cleaning performance, particularly in removing waxes, and wetting power and which would remain clear even in the presence of hardness elements introduced into the cleaning process both via water and via the dirt on the fruit/vegetables to be cleaned.
This problem is surprisingly solved by the use of C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to the use of one or more C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides for cleaning fruit and/or vegetables.
Accordingly, in a second embodiment, the present invention relates to a water-based composition suitable for cleaning fruit and/or vegetables containing one or more C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides.
The composition according to the invention is also suitable for cleaning meat. Accordingly, in a third embodiment, the present invention relates to the use of a composition according to the invention for cleaning fruit, vegetables and/or meat.
In the context of the teaching according to the invention, fruit is understood in particular to be the fruitxe2x80x94edible rawxe2x80x94of perennial trees and bushes growing wild or in plantations.
Vegetables in the context of the teaching according to the invention are understood in particular to be any annual plants or parts thereof which are used raw or processed for human nutrition.
Meats in the context of the teaching according to the invention are understood in particular to be any parts of animals, for example ungulates, such as cattle or pigs, and of fowl, fish and other saltwater and freshwater animals.
Substances which also serve as ingredients of cosmetic preparations may be referred to in the following by their names under the INCI nomenclature (INCI=Intemational Nomenclature of Cosmetic Ingredients). Chemical compounds bear an INCI name in English while vegetable ingredients are all referred to by their Latin names according to Linnxc3xa9, so-called trivial names such as xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9choneyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csea saltxe2x80x9d also being shown in Latin. The INCI names can be found in the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbookxe2x80x947th Edition (1997) which is published by the Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CTFA), 1101 17th Street, NW, Suite 300, Washington, D.C. 20036, USA and which contains more than 9,000 INCI names and references to more than 37,000 commercial names and technical names, including the associated distributors from more than 31 countries. The International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook assigns the ingredients to one or more chemical classes, for example Polymeric Ethers, and one or more functions, for example Surfactantsxe2x80x94Cleansing Agents, which in turn are explained in detail and to which reference may also be made in the following.
The initials CAS mean that the following sequence of digits is a reference number of the Chemical Abstracts Service.
Unless otherwise stated, the embodiments of the invention described in the following always relate to all three subjects of the invention, i.e. uses, compositions and procedures, even when they are explicitly disclosed for only one subject, for example a composition or a use.
In selecting the ingredients to be used, the expert routinely takes into account the requirements arising from the particular application envisaged for the composition.
Alkyl Polyglycosides
The short-chain C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides (APG-I) essential to the invention preferably correspond to general formula I:
R1O(AO)a1[G]x1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which
R1 is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl group containing 4 to 9, preferably 5 to 9, more preferably 6 to 9, most preferably 7 to 9 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 8 to 9 carbon atoms,
[G] is a glycosidic sugar unit, more particularly a glucose unit,
x1 is a number of 1 to 10, preferably 1.1 to 3, more preferably 1.2 to 2, most preferably 1.3 to 1.8 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1.4 to 1.6,
AO is a C2-4 alkyleneoxy group, preferably an ethyleneoxy and/or propyleneoxy group and more preferably an ethyleneoxy group and a1 stands for the average degree of alkoxylation of 0 to 20, preferably 0 to 10, more preferably 0 to 5 and most preferably 0.
The group (AO)a1 may also contain different alkyleneoxy units, for example ethyleneoxy and propyleneoxy units, in which case a1 stands for the average total degree of alkoxylation, i.e. the degree ethoxylation and the degree of propoxylation added together. The alkyl group R1 is preferably saturated and more particularly saturated and linear. Unless indicated in detail or otherwise indicated in the following, the alkyl groups R1 of the APG-I are linear saturated groups with the indicated number of carbon atoms.
Alkyl polyglycosides (APGs) are nonionic surfactants and represent known substances which may be obtained by the relevant methods of preparative organic chemistry. The index x1 indicates the degree of oligomerization (DP degree), i.e. the distribution of mono- and oligoglycosides, and is a number of 1 to 10. Whereas x1 in a given compound must always be an integer and, above all, may assume a value of 1 to 6, the value x1 for a certain alkyl oligoglycoside is an analytically determined calculated quantity which is generally a broken number. Alkyl glycosides having an average degree of oligomerization x1 of 1.1 to 3.0 are preferably used. Alkylxe2x80x94glycosides having a degree of oligomerization of less than 1.7 and, more particularly, between 1.2 and 1.6 are preferred from the applicational point of view. The glycosidic sugar used is preferably xylose but especially glucose.
The alkyl group R1 may be derived from primary alcohols containing 4 to 9 carbon atoms. Typical examples are caproic alcohol, caprylic alcohol and nonyl alcohol and mixtures thereof or the technical mixtures containing them which are obtained as linear alcohols, for example in the hydrogenation of technical fatty acid methyl esters, or as branched alcohols, for example in the hydrogenation of aldehydes from Roelen""s oxosynthesis.
Particularly preferred APG-I are not alkoxylated (a1=0), for example C8 and/or C9 alkyl polyglucoside with a DP of 1.4, 1.5 or 1.6, more particularly C8 alkyl polyglucoside with a DP of 1.5 (C8 alkyl-1,5-glucoside).
Alkyl polyglycosides are obtainable, for example, under the names of APG(copyright), Plantaren(copyright), Plantacare(copyright) and Glucopon(copyright) from Cognis Deutschland GmbH and from Cognis Corporation (USA).
The content of one or more C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides is normally 0.01 to 50% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight, most preferably 1 to 5% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1.5 to 2% by weight, for example 1.6, 1.7, 1.8 or 1.9% by weight.
Other Surfactants
Besides the short-chain C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides essential to the invention, the composition according to the invention may contain one or more surfactants from the group of nonionic, anionic, amphoteric and cationic surfactants.
The total surfactant content is normally 0.01 to 50% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 30% by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 20% by weight, most preferably 1 to 10% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 2 to 5% by weight, for example 3 or 4% by weight. The very high levels of up to 50% by weight can be reached in concentrated or highly concentrated embodiments and normally call for corresponding dilution before use.
The content by weight of short-chain C4-9 alkyl polyglycoside (APG-I) essential to the invention, based on the total surfactants, preferably based on the total nonionic surfactants and more preferably based on the total alkyl polyglycosides, is normally 10 to 100%, preferably 20 to 90%, more preferably 30 to 80%, most preferably 40 to 70% and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 50 to 65%. In one particular embodiment of the invention, the content by weight of APG-I, based on the total surfactants, preferably based on the total nonionic surfactants and more preferably based on the total alkyl polyglycosides, is at least and more particularly above 50%.
Other Nonionic Surfactants
Suitable nonionic surfactants are, for example, other alkyl polyglycosides, C6-22 alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers and nitrogen-containing surfactants or even sulfosuccinic acid C1-12 alkyl esters and mixtures thereof. Other nonionic surfactants in the context of the invention are alkoxylates, such as alkyl phenol polyglycol ethers, polyglycol ethers, end-capped polyglycol ethers, mixed ethers and hydroxy mixed ethers and also fatty acid polyglycol esters and fatty acid polyglycol ethers. Suitable polyglycol ethers (polyalkylene glycols, polyglycols) are, above all, polyethylene glycols (polymeric ethylene oxide) and polypropylene glycols (polymeric propylene oxide) and block polymers and block copolymers thereof.
The composition according to the invention contains one or more other nonionic surfactants, more particularly other alkyl polyglycosides, in a quantityxe2x80x94based on the compositionxe2x80x94of typically 0 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight, most preferably 0.5 to 4% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1 to 1.5% by weight, for example 1.1, 1.2, 1.3 or 1.4% by weight.
Other alkyl polyglycosides
In one preferred embodiment, the composition according to the invention contains one or more long-chain C10-22 alkyl polyglycosides (APG-II) in addition to the short-chain C4-9 alkyl polyglycosides essential to the invention (APG-I). In one particular embodiment of the invention, the composition contains only alkyl polyglycosides as surfactants.
The long-chain alkyl polyglycosides (APG-II) preferably correspond to general formula II:
R2O(AO)a2[G]x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
in which
R2 is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl group containing 10 to 22, preferably 10 to 20, more preferably 10 to 18, most preferably 11 to 16 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 12 to 14 carbon atoms,
[G] is a glycosidic sugar unit, more particularly a glucose unit,
x2 is a number of 1 to 10, preferably 1.1 to 3, more preferably 1.2 to 2, most preferably 1.3 to 1.8 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1.4 to 1.6,
AO is a C2-4 alkyleneoxy group, preferably an ethyleneoxy and/or propyleneoxy group and more preferably an ethyleneoxy group and a2 stands for the average degree of alkoxylation of 0 to 20, preferably 0 to 10, more preferably 0 to 5 and most preferably 0.
Apart from the different number of carbon atoms in the alkyl group, the foregoing observations on the APG-I apply equally to the APG-II.
The alkyl group R2 may be derived from primary alcohols containing 10 to 22 carbon atoms. Typical examples are capric alcohol, undecyl alcohol, lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, palmitoleyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, elaidyl alcohol, petroselinyl alcohol, arachidyl alcohol, gadoleyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol and erucyl alcohol and mixtures thereof or the technical mixtures containing them which are obtained as linear alcohols, for example in the hydrogenation of technical fatty acid methyl esters, or as branched alcohols, for example in the hydrogenation of aldehydes from Roelen""s oxosynthesis. The alkyl or alkenyl group R2 is preferably derived from capric alcohol, undecyl alcohol, lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol and cetyl alcohol and mixtures thereof, more particularly from capric alcohol and/or undecyl alcohol.
Particularly preferred APG-II are also not alkoxylated (a2=0), for example C10 and/or C11 alkyl polyglucoside with a DP of 1.4, 1.5 or 1.6, more particularly C10 alkyl polyglucoside with a DP of 1.5 (C10 alkyl-1,5-glucoside).
Preferred mixtures of APG-I and APG-II contain C6-9 APG-I and C10-16 APG II, more particularly C8/9 APG-I and C10-14 APG-II and most preferably C8/9 APG-I and C10-12 APG-II, for example C6/8 APG-I and C10/12 APG-II, C8 APG-I and C10 APG-II, C8/9 APG-I and C10-12 APG-II, C9 APG-I and C10/11 APG-II or C9 APG-I and C10 APG-II (xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d stands for xe2x80x9ctoxe2x80x9d; xe2x80x9c/xe2x80x9d stands for xe2x80x9candxe2x80x9d; i.e. xe2x80x9cC10-12xe2x80x9d stands for xe2x80x9cC10 to C12xe2x80x9d whereas xe2x80x9cC6/8xe2x80x9d stands for xe2x80x9cC6 and C8xe2x80x9d and does not include xe2x80x9cC7xe2x80x9d).
A suitable mixture of APG-I and APG-II containsxe2x80x94based on the weight of the mixturexe2x80x94about 21% C9 APG-I, 45% C10 APG-II and 33% C11 APG-II and in all about 1% C8 APG-I and C12 APG-II. Such a mixture with a DP degree of 1.4 is obtainable as APG(copyright) 300 or Plantaren(copyright) 300 andxe2x80x94with a DP degree of 1.6xe2x80x94as APG(copyright) 300 or Plantaren(copyright) 300 from Cognis Deutschland GmbH (DE) or from Cognis Corporation (US).
A preferred mixture of APG-I and APG-II containsxe2x80x94based on the weight of the mixturexe2x80x94about 0 to 2% C4/6 APG-I, 55 to 63% C8 APG-I, 33 to 43% C10 APG-II and 0 to 7% C12 APG-II. Such a mixture with a DP degree of 1.4 is obtainable as APG(copyright) 200 or Plantacare(copyright) 700, with a DP degree of 1.5 as APG(copyright), Plantacare(copyright) 220 or Glucopon(copyright) 215 and with a DP degree of 1.6 as APG(copyright) 225, Plantacare(copyright) 800 or Glucopon(copyright) 225 from Cognis Deutschland GmbH (DE) or from Cognis Corporation (US). A mixture with a DP degree of 1.5 is particularly preferred.
Alkyl Alcohol Polyglycol Ethers
C6-22 alkyl alcohol polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol ethers are preferred known nonionic surfactants. They may be described by formula ROxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)p(CH2CH2O)exe2x80x94H, in which R is a linear or branched, aliphatic alkyl and/or alkenyl group containing 6 to 22, preferably 8 to 18 and more preferably 10 to 16 carbon atoms, p is 0 or a number of 1 to 3 and e is a number of 1 to 20.
The C6-22 alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers corresponding to the above formula may be obtained by addition of propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide onto alkyl alcohols, preferably onto oxoalcohols, the branched-chain primary alcohols obtainable by the oxosynthesis, or onto fatty alcohols, more particularly onto fatty alcohols. Typical examples are polyglycol ethers corresponding to the above formula, in which R is an alkyl group containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms, p=0 to 2 and e is a number of 2 to 7. Preferred representatives are, for example C10-14 fatty alcohol+1PO+6EO ether (p=1, e=6), C12-16 fatty alcohol+5.5 EO (p=0, e=5.5), C12-18 fatty alcohol+7EO ether (p=0, e=7) and isodecanol +6EO (R=isomer mixture of C10 oxoalcohol radicals, p=0, e=6) and mixtures thereof. In particular mixtures, at least one representative corresponding to the above formula with a linear alkyl chain R is combined with at least one representative corresponding to the above formula with a branched alkyl chain R, for example C12-16 fatty alcohol+5.5EO and isodecanol+6EO. In this case, the linear alkyl chain preferably contains more carbon atoms than the branched alkyl chain. C8 fatty alcohol+1.2PO+8.4EO, C8-10 fatty alcohol+5EO, C12-14 fatty alcohol+6EO C12-14 fatty alcohol+3EO and mixtures thereof are particularly preferred. Nonionic surfactants and alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers in particular produce an increase in the volume of the lower phase.
End-capped C6-22 alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers, i.e. compounds in which the free OH group in the above formula is etherified, may also be used. The end-capped C6-22 alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers may be obtained by relevant methods of preparative organic chemistry. Preferably, C6-22 alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers are reacted with alkyl halides, more especially butyl or benzyl chloride, in the presence of bases. Typical examples are mixed ethers corresponding to formula II, in which R1 is a technical fatty alcohol moiety, preferably a C12/14 cocoalkyl moiety, p=0 and e=5 to 10, which are end-capped with a butyl group.
Nitrogen-containing Nonionic Surfactants
Suitable nitrogen-containing nonionic surfactants are, for example, amine oxides, fatty acid polyhydroxyamides, for example glucamides, and ethoxylates of alkyl amines, vicinal diols and/or carboxylic acid amides containing alkyl groups with 10 to 22 carbon atoms and preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms. The degree of ethoxylation of these compounds is generally between 1 and 20 and preferably between 3 and 10. Ethanolamide derivatives of alkanoic acids containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms and preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms are preferred. Particularly suitable compounds include lauric acid, myristic acid and palmitic acid monoethanolamides.
Amine Oxides
Amine oxides suitable for the purposes of the invention include alkyl amine oxides, more particularly alkyl dimethyl amine oxides, alkylamidoamine oxides and alkoxyalkyl amine oxides. Preferred amine oxides correspond to the formula R1R2R3N+xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92xe2x80x94 in which R1 is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group, more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C8-14 alkyl group which, in the alkylamidoamine oxides, is attached to the nitrogen atom N via a carbonylamidoalkylene group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94 and, in the alkoxyalkyl amine oxides, via an oxa-alkylene group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94 where z is a number of 1 to 10, preferably 2 to 5 and more preferably 3, and R2 and R3 independently of one another represent an optionally hydroxysubstituted C1-4 alkyl group such as, for example, a hydroxyethyl group, more particularly a methyl group.
Examples of suitable amine oxides are the following compounds identified by their INCI names: Almondamidopropylamine Oxide, Babassuamidopropylamine Oxide, Behenamine Oxide, Cocamidopropyl Amine Oxide, Cocamidopropylamine Oxide, Cocamine Oxide, Coco-Morpholine Oxide, Decylamine Oxide, Decyltetradecylamine Oxide, Diaminopyrimidine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl C8-10 Alkoxypropylamine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl C9-11 Alkoxypropylamine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl C12-15 Alkoxypropylamine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl Cocamine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl Lauramine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl Stearamine Oxide, Dihydroxyethyl Tallowamine Oxide, Hydrogenated Palm Kernel Amine Oxide, Hydrogenated Tallowamine Oxide, Hydroxyethyl Hydroxypropyl C12-15 Alkoxypropylamine Oxide, Isostearamidopropylamine Oxide, Isostearamidopropyl Morpholine Oxide, Lauramidopropylamine Oxide, Lauramine Oxide, Methyl Morpholine Oxide, Milkamidopropyl Amine Oxide, Minkamidopropylamine Oxide, Myristamidopropylamine Oxide, Myristamine Oxide, Myristyl/Cetyl Amine Oxide, Oleamidopropylamine Oxide, Oleamine Oxide, Olivamidopropylamine Oxide, Palmitamidopropylamine Oxide, Palmitamine Oxide, PEG-3 Lauramine Oxide, Potassium Dihydroxyethyl Cocamine Oxide Phosphate, Potassium Trisphosphonomethylamine Oxide, Sesamidopropylamine Oxide, Soyamidopropylamine Oxide, Stearamidopropylamine Oxide, Stearamine Oxide, Tallowamidopropylamine Oxide, Tallowamine Oxide, Undecylenamido-propylamine Oxide und Wheat Germamidopropylamine Oxide. A preferred amine oxide is, for example, Cocamine Oxide (N-cocoalkyl-N,N-dimethylamine oxide), Dihydroxyethyl Tallowamine Oxide (N-tallowalkyl-N,N-dihydroxyethyl amine oxide) and/or Cocamidopropylamine Oxide (cocoamidopropyl amine oxide), more particularly Cocamidopropylamine Oxide.
Polyhydroxyfatty Acid Amides
Other suitable surfactants are polyhydroxyfatty acid amides corresponding to formula (III): 
in which RCO is an aliphatic acyl group containing 6 to 22 carbon atoms, R1 is hydrogen, an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms and [Z] is a linear or branched polyhydroxyalkyl group containing 3 to 10 carbon atoms and 3 to 10 hydroxyl groups. The polyhydroxyfatty acid amides are known substances which may normally be obtained by reductive amination of a reducing sugar with ammonia, an alkylamine or an alkanolamine and subsequent acylation with a fatty acid, a fatty acid alkyl ester or a fatty acid chloride.
The group of polyhydroxyfatty acid amides also includes compounds corresponding to formula (IV): 
in which R is a linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl group containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, R1 is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group or an aryl group containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms and R2 is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group or an aryl group or an oxyalkyl group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, C1-4 alkyl or phenyl groups being preferred, and [Z] is a linear polyhydroxyalkyl group, of which the alkyl chain is substituted by at least two hydroxyl groups, or alkoxylated, preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated, derivatives of that group.
[Z] is preferably obtained by reductive amination of a reduced sugar, for example glucose, fructose, maltose, lactose, galactose, mannose or xylose. The N-alkoxy- or N-aryloxy-substituted compounds may then be converted into the required polyhydroxyfatty acid amides by reaction with fatty acid methyl esters in the presence of an alkoxide as catalyst, for example in accordance with the teaching of International patent application WO-A-95/07331.
Anionic Surfactants
Suitable anionic surfactants are normally at least one linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl or acyl group containing 6 to 22 carbon atoms or a derivative thereof and at least one anionic head group such as, for example, aliphatic sulfates such as fatty alcohol sulfates, fatty alcohol ether sulfates, dialkyl ether sulfates and monoglyceride sulfates, aliphatic sulfonates such as alkane sulfonates, olefin sulfonates, ether sulfonates, n-alkylether sulfonates, ester sulfonates and lignin sulfonates, alkyl benzene sulfonates, fatty acid cyanamides, sulfosuccinic acid esters, fatty acid isethionates, acylaminoalkane sulfonates (fatty acid taurides), fatty acid sarcosinates, ether carboxylic acids and alkyl (ether) phosphates. Particularly suitable anionic surfactants are C8-18 alkyl sulfates, C8-18 alkyl ether sulfates, i.e. the sulfation products of the above-described alkyl alcohol polyglycol ethers, and/or C8-18 alkyl benzenesulfonates, more particularly dodecyl benzenesulfonate, but also C8-18 alkanesulfonates, C8-18 xcex1-olefin sulfonates, sulfonated C8-18 fatty acids, C8-22 carboxylic acid amide ether sulfates, sulfosuccinic acid mono-C1-12-alkyl esters, C8-18 alkyl polyglycol ether carboxylates, C8-18 N-acyl taurides, C8-18 N-sarcosinates and C8-18 alkyl isethionates and mixtures thereof.
The anionic surfactants are normally used in the form of their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, more particularly sodium, potassium and magnesium salts, ammonium and mono-, di-, tri- and tetra-alkyl ammonium salts andxe2x80x94in the case of the sulfonatesxe2x80x94in the form of their corresponding acid, for example dodecyl benzenesulfonic acid. Where sulfonic acid is used, it is normally neutralized in situ to the above-mentioned salts with one or more corresponding bases, for example alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, more particularly sodium, potassium and magnesium hydroxide, ammonia or mono-, di-, tri- or tetra-alkylamine.
Soaps
The compositions according to the invention may also contain one or more soaps, i.e. salts of saturated or unsaturated C6-22 carboxylic acids, and/or the corresponding acids, for their foam-suppressing properties. Preferred salts are the alkali metal salts, more particularly the sodium and/or potassium salts and most preferably the potassium salts. Preferred C6-22 carboxylic acids are saturated and/or unsaturated, particularly monounsaturated, fatty acids containing 6 to 22, preferably 8 to 22, more preferably 10 to 20 and most preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms, for example oleic acid, stearic acid, tallow acid, lauric acid and/or erucic acid (Z-13-docosenoic acid). However, soaps regularly give rise to solubility problems and unwanted clouding resulting therefrom, particularly if the water used is relatively hard.
If one or more anionic surfactants, including the soaps, are used, their content in the composition according to the invention, based on the composition, is normally 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, most preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1 to 5% by weight, for example 2% by weight.
In one preferred embodiment, however, the composition contains hardly any anionic surfactants including soaps in accordance with the quantity data shown above and, in one particularly preferred embodiment, is entirely free from soaps and even from anionic surfactants.
Amphotetic Surfactants
Suitable amphoteric surfactants (zwifterionic surfactants) are, for example, betaines, alkylamidoalkyl amines, alkyl-substituted amino acids, acylated amino acids and biosurfactants, of which the betaines are preferred for the purposes of the invention.
If one or more amphoteric surfactants are used, their content in the composition according to the invention, based on the composition, is normally 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight and most preferably 1 to 5% by weight
Betaines
Suitable betaines are the alkyl betaines, the alkylamidobetaines, the imidazolinium betaines, the sulfobetaines (INCI Sultaines) and the phosphobetaines and preferably correspond to the formula (RA)(RB)(RC)N+CH2COOxe2x88x92, where RA is a C8-25 and preferably C10-21 alkyl group optionally interrupted by hetero atoms or hetero atom groups and RB and RC may the same or different and represent C1-13 alkyl groups, more particularly C10-18 alkyldimethyl carboxymethyl betaines and C11-17 alkylamidopropyl dimethyl carboxymethyl betaines, or to formula A:
RIxe2x80x94[COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)n]xxe2x80x94N+(RII)(RIII)xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94[CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2]yxe2x80x94Yxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A)
in which
R1 is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group,
X is NH, NRIV with the C1-4 alkyl group RIV, O or S,
n is a number of 1 to 10, preferably 2 to 5 and more preferably 3,
x is 0 or 1, preferably 1,
RII and RIII independently of one another represent an optionally hydroxysubstituted C1-4 alkyl group such as, for example, a hydroxyethyl group, but especially a methyl group,
m is a number of 1 to 4, more particularly 1, 2 or 3,
y is 0 or 1 and
Y is COO, SO3, OPO(ORV)O or P(O)(ORV)O, where RV is a hydrogen atom H or a C1-4 alkyl group.
The alkyl betaines and alkylamidobetaines, betaines corresponding to formula A with a carboxylate group (Yxe2x88x92xe2x95x90COOxe2x88x92), are also known as carbobetaines.
Preferred amphoteric surfactants are the alkyl betaines corresponding to formula A1, the alkylamidobetaines corresponding to formula A2, the sulfobetaines corresponding to formula A3 and the amidosulfobetaines corresponding to formula A4:
RIxe2x80x94N+(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A1)
RIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N+(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A2)
RIxe2x80x94N+(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2SO3xe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A3)
RIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N+(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2SO3xe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A4)
in which RI is as defined for formula A.
Particularly preferred amphoteric surfactants are the carbobetaines and more particularly the carbobetaines corresponding to formulae A1 and A2, the alkylamidobetaines corresponding to formula A2 being most particularly preferred.
Examples of suitable betaines and sulfobetaines are the following compounds identified by their INCI names: Almondamidopropyl Betaine, Apricotamidopropyl Betaine, Avocadamidopropyl Betaine, Babassuamidopropyl Betaine, Behenamidopropyl Betaine, Behenyl Betaine, Betaine, Canolamidopropyl Betaine, Capryl/Capramidopropyl Betaine, Carnitine, Cetyl Betaine, Cocamidoethyl Betaine, Cocamidopropyl Betaine, Cocamidopropyl Hydroxysultaine, Coco-Betaine, Coco-Hydroxysultaine, Coco/Oleamidopropyl Betaine, Coco-Sultaine, Decyl Betaine, Dihydroxyethyl Oleyl Glycinate, Dihydroxyethyl Soy Glycinate, Dihydroxyethyl Stearyl Glycinate, Dihydroxyethyl Tallow Glycinate, Dimethicone Propyl PG-Betaine, Erucamidopropyl Hydroxysultaine, Hydrogenated Tallow Betaine, Isostearamidopropyl Betaine, Lauramidopropyl Betaine, Lauryl Betaine, Lauryl Hydroxysultaine, Lauryl Sultaine, Milkamidopropyl Betaine, Minkamidopropyl Betaine, Myristamidopropyl Betaine, Myristyl Betaine, Oleamidopropyl Betaine, Oleamidopropyl Hydroxysultaine, Oleyl Betaine, Olivamidopropyl Betaine, Palmamidopropyl Betaine, Palmitamidopropyl Betaine, Palmitoyl Carnitine, Palm Kernelamidopropyl Betaine, Polytetrafluoroethylene Acetoxypropyl Betaine, Ricinoleamidopropyl Betaine, Sesamidopropyl Betaine, Soyamidopropyl Betaine, Stearamidopropyl Betaine, Stearyl Betaine, Tallowamidopropyl Betaine, Tallowamidopropyl Hydroxysultaine, Tallow Betaine, Tallow Dihydroxyethyl Betaine, Undecylenamidopropyl Betaine und Wheat Germamidopropyl Betaine. Ein preferred amphoteric surfactant is Cocamidopropyl Betaine (Cocoamidopropylbetaine). A particularly preferred amphoteric surfactant is Capryl/Capramidopropyl Betaine (CAB) which is commercially obtainable, for example, as Tegotens(copyright) B 810 from Th. Goldschmidt AG.
Alkylamido Alkylamines
The alkylamido alkylamines (INCI Alkylamido Alkylamines) are amphoteric surfactants corresponding to formula B:
RVIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRVIIxe2x80x94(CH2)ixe2x80x94N(RVIII)xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)jxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94[CH(OH)]Ixe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94OMxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B)
in which
RVI is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group,
RVII is a hydrogen atom H or a C1-4 alkyl group, preferably H,
i is a number of 1 to 10, preferably 2 to 5, more preferably 2 or 3,
RVIII is a hydrogen atom H or CH2COOM (for M, see below),
j is a number of 1 to 4, preferably 1 or 2, more preferably 1,
k is a number of 0 to 4, preferably 0 or 1,
I is 0 or 1, k being 1 where I is 1,
Z is CO, SO2, OPO(OR12) or P(O)(OR12) where R12 is a C1-4 alkyl group or M (see below) and
M is a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or a protonated alkanolamine, for example protonated mono-, di- or triethanolamine.
Preferred representatives correspond to formulae B1 to B4:
RVIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(RVIII)xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOMxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B1)
RVIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(RVIII)xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOMxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B2)
RVIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(RVIII)xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94SO3Mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B3)
RVIxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(RVIII)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94OPO3HMxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B4)
in which RVI, RVIII and M are as defined for formula B.
Examples of alkylamido alkylamines are the following compounds identified by their INCI names: Cocoamphodipropionic Acid, Cocobetainamido Amphopropionate, DEA-Cocoamphodipropionate, Disodium Caproamphodiacetate, Disodium Caproamphodipropionate, Disodium Capryloamphodiacetate, Disodium Capryloamphodipropionate, Disodium Cocoamphocarboxyethylhydroxypropylsulfonate, Disodium Cocoamphodiacetate, Disodium Cocoamphodipropionate, Disodium Isostearoamphodiacetate, Disodium Isostearoamphodipropionate, Disodium Laureth-5 Carboxyamphodiacetate, Disodium Lauroamphodiacetate, Disodium Lauroamphodipropionate, Disodium Oleoamphodipropionate, Disodium PPG-2-Isodeceth-7 Carboxyamphodiacetate, Disodium Stearoamphodiacetate, Disodium Tallowamphodiacetate, Disodium Wheatgermamphodiacetate, Lauroamphodipropionic Acid, Quaternium-85, Sodium Caproamphoacetate, Sodium Caproamphohydroxypropylsulfonate, Sodium Caproamphopropionate, Sodium Capryloamphoacetate, Sodium Capryloamphohydroxypropylsulfonate, Sodium Capryloamphopropionate, Sodium Cocoamphoacetate, Sodium Cocoamphohydroxypropylsulfonate, Sodium Cocoamphopropionate, Sodium Cornamphopropionate, Sodium Isostearoamphoacetate, Sodium Isostearoamphopropionate, Sodium Lauroamphoacetate, Sodium Lauroamphohydroxypropylsulfonate, Sodium Lauroampho PG-Acetate Phosphate, Sodium Lauroamphopropionate, Sodium Myristoamphoacetate, Sodium Oleoamphoacetate, Sodium Oleoamphohydroxypropylsulfonate , Sodium Oleoamphopropionate, Sodium Ricinoleoamphoacetate, Sodium Stearoamphoacetate, Sodium Stearoamphohydroxypropylsulfonate, Sodium Stearoamphopropionate, Sodium Tallamphopropionate, Sodium Tallowamphoacetate, Sodium Undecylenoamphoacetate, Sodium Undecylenoamphopropionate, Sodium Wheat Germamphoacetate und Trisodium Lauroampho PG-Acetate Chloride Phosphate.
Alkyl-substituted amino acids
According to the invention, preferred alkyl-substituted amino acids (INCI Alkyl-Substituted Amino Acids) are monoalkyl-substituted amino acids corresponding to formula C:
RIXxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(RX)xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94COOMxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(C)
in which
RIX is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C1-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group, Rx is a hydrogen atom H or a C1-4 alkyl group, preferably H,
u is a number of 1 to 4, preferably 0 or 1, more preferably 1, and
Mxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or a protonated alkanolamine, for example protonated mono-, di- or triethanolamine,
alkyl-substituted imino acids corresponding to formula D:
RXIxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[(CH2)vxe2x80x94COOMxe2x80x3]2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(D)
xe2x80x83in which
RXI is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group,
v is a number of 1 to 5, preferably 2 or 3, more preferably 2, and
Mxe2x80x3 is a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or a protonated alkanolamine, for example protonated mono-, di- or triethanolamine; Mxe2x80x3 in the two carboxy groups may have the same meaning or two different meanings, for example may be hydrogen and sodium or just sodium,
and mono- or dialkyl-substituted natural amino acids corresponding to formula E:
RXIIxe2x80x94N(RXIII)xe2x80x94CH(RXIV)xe2x80x94COOMxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(E)
xe2x80x83in which
RXII is a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group,
RXIII is a hydrogen atom or an optionally hydroxy- or amine-substituted C1-4 alkyl group, for example a methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl or aminopropyl group,
RXIV is the residue of one of the 20 natural xcex1-amino acids H2NCH(RXIV)COOH and
Mxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or a protonated alkanolamine, for example protonated mono-, di- or triethanolamine.
Particularly preferred alkyl-substituted amino acids are the aminopropionates corresponding to formula C1:
RIXxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2COOMxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(C1)
in which RIX and Mxe2x80x2 have the same meanings as in formula C.
Examples of alkyl-substituted amino acids are the following compounds identified by their INCI names: Aminopropyl Laurylglutamine, Cocaminobutyric Acid, Cocaminopropionic Acid, DEA-Lauraminopropionate, Disodium Cocaminopropyl Iminodiacetate, Disodium Dicarboxyethyl Cocopropylenediamine, Disodium Lauriminodipropionate, Disodium Steariminodipropionate, Disodium Tallowiminodipropionate, Lauraminopropionic Acid, Lauryl Aminopropylglycine, Lauryl Diethylenediaminoglycine, Myristaminopropionic Acid, Sodium C12-15 Alkoxypropyl Iminodipropionate, Sodium Cocaminopropionate, Sodium Lauraminopropionate, Sodium Lauriminodipropionate, Sodium Lauroyl Methylaminopropionate, TEA-Lauraminopropionate und TEA-Myristamino-propionate.
Acylated Amino Acids
Acylated amino acids are amino acids, more particularly the 20 natural xcex1-amino acids, which carry the acyl group RXVCO of a saturated or unsaturated fatty acid RXVCOOH at the amino nitrogen atom (RXV being a saturated or unsaturated C6-22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-18 alkyl group and more preferably a saturated C10-16 alkyl group, for example a saturated C12-14 alkyl group). The acylated amino acids may also be used in the form of an alkali metal salt, an alkaline earth metal salt or alkanolammonium salt, for example mono-, di- or triethanolamine. Examples of acylated amino acids are the acyl derivatives known collectively by the INCI name of Amino Acids, for example Sodium Cocoyl Glutamate, Lauroyl Glutamic Acid, Capryloyl Glycine oder Myristoyl Methylalanine.
Complexing Agents
In addition, the composition according to the invention preferably contains one or more complexing agents in a quantity, based on the composition, of typically 0.01 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight, most preferably 1 to 5% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1.5 to 4% by weight.
Complexing agents (INCI Chelating Agents), also known as sequestering agents, are ingredients which are capable of complexing and inactivating metal ions to prevent them adverse affecting the stability and appearance of the composition, for example clouding, and in particular to guarantee a clear solution, even where the composition is used with hard water. On the one hand, it is important in this regard to complex the calcium and magnesium ions of water hardness which are incompatible with many ingredients. On the other hand, complexing of the ions of heavy metals, such as iron or copper, delays the oxidative decomposition of the final composition. In addition, complexing agents support the cleaning effect.
Suitable complexing agents are, for example, alkali metal citrates, gluconates, nitrilotriacetates, carbonates and bicarbonates, more particularly sodium and potassium citrate, gluconate and nitrilotriacetate. They also include the salts of glutaric acid, succinic acid, adipic acid, tartaric acid and benzenehexacarboxylic acid and aminotrimethylene phosphonic acid, hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid, 1-aminoethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid, ethylenediamine tetra(methylene phosphonic acid), diethylenetriamine penta(methylenephosphonic acid), 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid, phosphonates and phosphates, for example the sodium salts of methanediphosphonic acid, the pentasodium triphosphate known as sodium tripolyphosphate or sodium hexametaphosphate such as, for example, a mixture of condensed orthophosphates with an average degree of condensation of about 12.
Suitable complexing agents are the following compounds identified by their INCI names (some of which have already been mentioned): Aminotrimethylene Phosphonic Acid, Beta-Alanine Diacetic Acid, Calcium Disodium EDTA, Citric Acid, Cyclodextrin, Cyclohexanediamine Tetraacetic Acid, Diammonium Citrate, Diammonium EDTA, Diethylenetriamine Pentamethylene Phosphonic Acid, Dipotassium EDTA, Disodium Azacycloheptane Diphosphonate, Disodium EDTA, Disodium Pyrophosphate, EDTA, Etidronic Acid, Galactaric Acid, Gluconic Acid, Glucuronic Acid, HEDTA, Hydroxypropyl Cyclodextrin, Methyl Cyclodextrin, Pentapotassium Triphosphate, Pentasodium Aminotrimethylene Phosphonate, Pentasodium Ethylenediamine Tetramethylene Phosphonate, Pentasodium Pentetate, Pentasodium Triphosphate, Pentetic Acid, Phytic Acid, Potassium Citrate, Potassium EDTMP, Potassium Gluconate, Potassium Polyphosphate, Potassium Trisphosphonomethylamine Oxide, Ribonic Acid, Sodium Chitosan Methylene Phosphonate, Sodium Citrate, Sodium Diethylenetriamine Pentamethylene Phosphonate, Sodium Dihydroxyethylglycinate, Sodium EDTMP, Sodium Gluceptate, Sodium Gluconate, Sodium Glycereth-1 Polyphosphate, Sodium Hexametaphosphate, Sodium Metaphosphate, Sodium Metasilicate, Sodium Phytate, Sodium Polydimethylglycinophenolsulfonate, Sodium Trimetaphosphate, TEA-EDTA, TEA-Polyphosphate, Tetrahydroxyethyl Ethylenediamine, Tetrahydroxypropyl Ethylenediamine, Tetrapotassium Etidronate, Tetrapotassium Pyrophosphate, Tetrasodium EDTA, Tetrasodium Etidronate, Tetrasodium Pyrophosphate, Tripotassium EDTA, Trisodium Dicarboxymethyl Alaninate, Trisodium EDTA, Trisodium HEDTA, Trisodium NTA und Trisodium Phosphate.
Preferred complexing agents are the citrates, more particularly alkali metal citrates, especially sodium citrate and/or potassium citrate and most particularly potassium citrate. In the context of the present invention, the citrates are the salts of 3xc3x97-deprotonated citric acid unless otherwise specifically stated. However, the mono- and dihydrogen citrates may also be used in accordance with the invention.
The complexing salts mentioned may also be used in the form of their corresponding acids or bases which are then partly or completely neutralized, depending on the pH value to be established, for example citric acid in the form of its monohydrate citric acid-1 H2O instead of citrate.
pH Value
The pH of the composition according to the invention may be adjusted to a value within a wide range from strongly acidic via neutral to strongly alkaline and is normally in the range from 1 to 14, preferably in the range from 2 to 13, more preferably in the range from 3 to 12, most preferably in the range from 3.5 to 11 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, in the range from 4 to 10.5.
In a preferred acidic embodiment, the pH value of the composition according to the invention is in the range from 2 to 6, preferably in the range from 2.5 to 5.5, more preferably in the range from 3 to 5, most preferably in the range from 3.5 to 4.5 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, is pH 4.
In a neutral embodiment, the pH of the composition according to the invention is in the range from 6 to 8 and preferably in the range from 6.5 to 7.5 and more preferably is 7.
In a particularly preferred alkaline embodiment, the pH value of the composition according to the invention is in the range from 8 to 13, preferably in the range from 9 to 12, more preferably in the range from 9.5 to 11.5, most preferably in the range from 10 to 11 and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, is pH 10.5.
To adjust, control and/or stabilize the pH value, the composition according to the invention preferably contains one or more pH regulators (INCI pH Adjusters), more particularly from the group of acids, bases and buffering agents and mixtures thereof, in a quantityxe2x80x94based on the compositionxe2x80x94of normally 0.01 to 15% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 5% by weight, most preferably 1 to 4% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 1.5 to 3% by weight.
Suitable pH regulators are, for example, the following compounds identified by their INCI names: Acetic Acid, Acetyl Mandelic Acid, Adipic Acid, Aluminum Triformate, 2-Aminobutanol, Aminoethyl Propanediol, Aminomethyl Propanediol, Aminomethyl Propanol, Ammonia, Ammonium Bicarbonate, Ammonium Carbamate, Ammonium Carbonate, Ammonium Glycolate, Ammonium Hydroxide, Ammonium Phosphate, Ascorbic Acid, Azelaic Acid, Benzoic Acid, Bis-Hydroxyethyl Tromethamine, Calcium Citrate, Calcium Dihydrogen Phosphate, Calcium Hydroxide, Calcium Oxide, Citric Acid, Diethanolamine, Diethanolamine Bisulfate, Diisopropanolamine, Diisopropylamine, Dimethyl MEA, Dioleoyl Edetolmonium Methosulfate, Dipotassium Phosphate, Dipropylenetriamine, Disodium Phosphate, Disodium Pyrophosphate, Disodium Tartrate, Ethanolamine, Ethanolamine HCl, Formic Acid, Fumaric Acid, Galacturonic Acid, Glucoheptonic Acid, Glucosamine HCl, Glucuronic Acid, Glycolic Acid, Glyoxylic Acid, Guanidine Carbonate, Hydrochloric Acid, Imidazole, Isopropanolamine, Isopropylamine, Ketoglutaric Acid, Lactic Acid, Lactobionic Acid, Lithium Hydroxide, Magnesium Carbonate, Magnesium Carbonate Hydroxide, Magnesium Hydroxide, Magnesium Oxide, Maleic Acid, Malic Acid, Malonic Acid, Metaphosphoric Acid, Methylethanolamine, Methylglucamine, Mixed Isopropanolamines, Monosodium Citrate, Morpholine, Oxalic Acid, Pentapotassium Triphosphate, Pentasodium Triphosphate, Phosphoric Acid, Potassium Bicarbonate, Potassium Biphthalate, Potassium Borate, Potassium Carbonate, Potassium Citrate, Potassium Hydroxide, Potassium Phosphate, Propionic Acid, Quinic Acid, Ribonic Acid, Sebacic Acid, Sodium Aluminate, Sodium Bicarbonate, Sodium Bisulfate, Sodium Borate, Sodium Carbonate, Sodium Citrate, Sodium Fumarate, Sodium Hydroxide, Sodium Oxide, Sodium Sesquicarbonate, Sodium Silicate, Sodium Succinate, Sodium Trimetaphosphate, Strontium Hydroxide, Succinic Acid, Sulfuric Acid, Tartaric Acid, Tetrapotassium Pyrophosphate, Tetrasodium Pyrophosphate, Triethanolamine, Triisopropanolamine, Trisodium Phosphate, Tromethamine, Vinegar.
Preferred pH regulators are citric acid (as acid), hydroxides (as bases) and the citrates, carbonates and hydrogen carbonates (as buffering agents), the hydroxides and/or buffering agents preferably being alkali metal salts, more particularly sodium and/or potassium salts and most particularly potassium salts.
A number of compounds act both as complexing agents and as pH regulators and, by virtue of this dual functionality, are preferably used as such because they provide for particularly efficient formulation of the composition according to the invention.
Accordingly, in one particularly preferred embodiment, the composition according to the invention contains citric acid and alkali metal hydroxidexe2x80x94 or corresponding citratexe2x80x94together with alkali metal carbonate and/or hydrogen carbonate, more particularly citric acid and potassium hydroxide together with potassium carbonate.
In another particular embodiment of the composition according to the invention, the content of carbonate ions CO32xe2x88x92, based on the composition, is 0.01 to less than 1% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 0.9% by weight, more preferably 0.3 to 0.8% by weight and most preferably 0.5 to 0.7% by weight, for example 0.6% by weight.
Solvents
The water-based composition according to the invention contains water as primary solvent in a quantity, based on the composition, of normally 40 to 99.99% by weight, preferably 50 to 99% by weight, more preferably 60 to 95% by weight, most preferably 70 to 92% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 80 to 90% by weight, for example 85 or 89% by weight. The very low water contents down to only 40% by weightxe2x80x94 or even lowerxe2x80x94may be reached in concentrated or highly concentrated embodiments and normally necessitate corresponding dilution before use.
Organic Solvents
In addition, the composition according to the invention preferably contains one or more organic solvents in a quantityxe2x80x94based on the compositionxe2x80x94of 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably 1 to 15% by weight, most preferably 2 to 10% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 3 to 7% by weight, for example 5% by weight.
Suitable organic solvents are, for example, saturated or unsaturated, preferably saturated, branched or unbranched C1-20 hydrocarbons, preferably C2-15 hydrocarbons, containing one or more hydroxy groups, preferably one hydroxy group, and optionally one or more ether functions Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C, i.e. oxygen atoms interrupting the carbon atom chain.
Preferred solvents are the C1-6 alcohols, more particularly ethanol, n-propanol and/or isopropanol, preferably ethanol, polyols, such as glycerol, and the C2-6 alkylene glycols and poly-C2-3-alkylene glycol ethersxe2x80x94optionally etherified on one side with a C1-6 alkanolxe2x80x94containing on average 1 to 9 identical or different, preferably identical, alkylene glycol groups per molecule, more particularly the poly-C2-3-alkylene glycol ethers etherified on one side with a C1-6 alkanol and containing on average 1 to 9 and preferably 2 to 3 ethylene or propylene glycol groups, for example PPG-2 Methyl Ether (dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether). Particularly preferred organic solvents are the C1-6 alcohols ethanol, n-propanol or isopropanol, more particularly ethanol.
Other suitable organic solvents are the following compounds identified by their INCI names (some of which have already been mentioned): Alcohol (Ethanol), Buteth-3, Butoxydiglycol, Butoxyethanol, Butoxyisopropanol, Butoxypropanol, n-Butyl Alcohol, t-Butyl Alcohol, Butylene Glycol, Butyloctanol, Diethylene Glycol, Dimethoxydiglycol, Dimethyl Ether, Dipropylene Glycol, Ethoxydiglycol, Ethoxyethanol, Ethyl Hexanediol, Glycol, Hexanediol, 1,2,6-Hexanetriol, Hexyl Alcohol, Hexylene Glycol, Isobutoxypropanol, Isopentyldiol, Isopropyl Alcohol (iso-Propanol), 3-Methoxybutanol, Methoxydiglycol, Methoxyethanol, Methoxyisopropanol, Methoxymethylbutanol, Methoxy PEG-10, Methylal, Methyl Alcohol, Methyl Hexyl Ether, Methylpropanediol, Neopentyl Glycol, PEG4, PEG-6, PEG-7, PEG-8, PEG-9, PEG-6 Methyl Ether, Pentylene Glycol, PPG-7, PPG-2-Buteth-3, PPG-2 Butyl Ether, PPG-3 Butyl Ether, PPG-2 Methyl Ether, PPG-3 Methyl Ether, PPG-2 Propyl Ether, Propanediol, Propyl Alcohol (n-Propanol), Propylene Glycol, Propylene Glycol Butyl Ether, Propylene Glycol Propyl Ether, Tetrahydrofurfuryl Alcohol, Trimethylhexanol.
Monomeric or homo- or heteropolymeric, more particularly monomeric and homo-, di- and trimeric C2-4 alkylene glycols etherified or esterified with aliphatic or aromatic alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, n-butanol, tert.-butanol or phenol, or carboxylic acids, for example acetic or carbonic acid, are marketed, for example, under the name of Dowanol(copyright) by Dow Chemical and under the names of Arcosolv(copyright) and Arconate(copyright) by Arco Chemical, such as the products listed below under their INCI names (Intemational Dictionary of Cosmetic Ingredients published by The Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CTFA)), for example butoxy diglycol (Dowanol(copyright) DB), methoxydiglycol (Dowanol(copyright) DM), PPG-2 Methyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) DPM), PPG-2 Methyl Ether Acetate (Dowanol(copyright) DPMA), PPG-2 Butyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) DPnB), PPG-2 Propyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) DPnP), Butoxyethanol (Dowanol(copyright) EB), Phenoxyethanol (Dowanol(copyright) EPh), Methoxyisopropanol (Dowanol(copyright) PM), PPG-1 Methyl Ether Acetate (Dowanol(copyright) PMA), Butoxyisopropanol (Dowanol(copyright) PnB), Propylene Glycol Propyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) PnP), Phenoxyisopropanol (Dowanol(copyright) PPh), PPG-3 Methyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) TPM) and PPG-3 Butyl Ether (Dowanol(copyright) TPnB) and Ethoxyisopropanol (Arcosolv(copyright) PE), tert.-Butoxyisopropanol (Arcosol(copyright) PTB), PPG-2 tert.-butyl ether (Arcosolv(copyright) DPTB) and Propylenecarbonate (Arconate(copyright) PC), of which butoxy isopropanol (dipropylene glycol-n-butyl ether, Dowanol(copyright) PnB) and particularly PPG-2 Methyl Ether (dipropylene glycol methyl ether, Dowanol(copyright) DPM) are preferred.
Antimicrobial Agents
To control microorganisms, the cleaning composition according to the invention may contain one or more antimicrobial agents. Depending on the antimicrobial spectrum and the action mechanism, antimicrobial agents are classified as bacteriostatic agents and bactericides, fungistatic agents and fungicides, etc. Important representatives of these groups are, for example, benzalkonium chlorides, alkylaryl sulfonates, halophenols and phenol mercuriacetate. In the present context, the expressions xe2x80x9cantimicrobial activityxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cantimicrobial agentxe2x80x9d have the usual meanings as defined, for example, by K. H. Wallhxc3xa4uxcex2er in xe2x80x9cPraxis der Sterilisation, Desinfektionxe2x80x94Konservierung:Keimidentifizierungxe2x80x94Betriebshygienexe2x80x9d (5th Edition, Stuttgart/New York: Thieme, 1995), any of the substances with antimicrobial activity described therein being usable. Suitable antimicrobial agents are preferably selected from the groups of alcohols, amines, aldehydes, antimicrobial acids and salts thereof, carboxylic acid esters, acid amides, phenols, phenol derivatives, diphenyls, diphenylalkanes, urea derivatives, oxygen and nitrogen acetals and formals, benzamidines, isothiazolines, phthalimide derivatives, pyridine derivatives, antimicrobial surface-active compounds, guanidines, antimicrobial amphoteric compounds, quinolines, 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane, iodo-2-propyl butyl carbamate, iodine, iodophores, peroxo compounds, halogen compounds and mixtures of the above.
The antimicrobial agent may be selected from ethanol, n-propanol, i-propanol, butane-1,3-diol, phenoxyethanol, 1,2-propylene glycol, glycerol, undecylenic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, dihydracetic acid, o-phenylphenol, N-methyl morpholine acetonitrile (MMA), 2-benzyl-4-chlorophenol, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-bromo4-chlorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-dichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (Dichlosan), 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (Trichlosan), chlorohexidine, N-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-3,4-dichlorophenyl)-urea, N,Nxe2x80x2-(1,10-decanediyldi-1-pyridinyl-4-ylidene)-bis-(1-octanamine)-dihydrochloride, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(4-chlorophenyl)-3,12-diimino-2,4,11,13-tetraazatetradecane diimidoamide, glucoprotamines, antimicrobial surface-active quaternary compounds, guanidines, including the bi- and polyguanidines such as, for example, 1,6-bis-(2-ethylhexylbiguanidohexane)-dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-phenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane tetrahydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-phenyl-N1,N1-methyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-o-chlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-2,6-dichlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-[N1N1xe2x80x2-xcex2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-diguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2]-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1N1xe2x80x2-xcex1-methyl-xcex2-phenyidiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-p-nitrophenyidiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, xcfx89:xcfx89xe2x80x2-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-phenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-di-n-propyl ether dihydrochloride, xcfx89:xcfx89-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-p-chlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-di-n-propyl ether tetrahydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-2,4-dichlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane tetrahydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-p-methylphenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexanedihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-2,4,5-trichlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane tetrahydrochloride, 1,6-di-[N1,N1xe2x80x2-xcex1-(p-chlorophenyl)-ethyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2]-hexane dihydrochloride, xcfx89:xcfx89-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-p-chlorophenyidiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-m-xylene dihydrochloride, 1,12-di-(N1, N1xe2x80x2-p-chlorophenyidiguanido-N5, N5xe2x80x2)-dodecane dihydrdochloride, 1,10-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-phenyldiguanido-N5, N5xe2x80x2)-decane tetrahydrochloride, 1,12-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-phenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-dodecane tetrahydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-o-chlorophenyldiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane dihydrochloride, 1,6-di-(N1,N1xe2x80x2-o-chlorophenyidiguanido-N5,N5xe2x80x2)-hexane tetrahydrochloride, ethylene-bis-(1-tolylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(p-tolylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(p-tert.amylphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(nonylphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(phenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(N-butylphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(2,5-diethoxyphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(o-diphenylbiguanide), ethylene-bis-(mixed-amylnaphthyl-biguanide), N-butylethylene-bis-(phenylbiguanide), trimethylene-bis-(o-tolylbiguanide), N-butyltrimethylene-bis-(phenylbiguanide) and the corresponding salts, such as acetates, gluconates, hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, citrates, bisulfites, fluorides, polymaleates, N-cocoalkyl sarcosinates, phosphites, hypophosphites, perfluorooctanoates, silicates, sorbates, salicylates, maleates, tartrates, fumarates, ethylenediamine tetraacetates, iminodiacetates, cinnamates, thiocyanates, arginates, pyromellitates, tetracarboxybutyrates, benzoates, glutarates, monofluorophosphates, perfluoropropionates and mixtures thereof. Halogenated xylene and cresol derivatives, such as p-chloro-m-cresol or p-chloro-m-xylene, and natural antimicrobial agents of vegetable origin (for example from spices or herbs), animal and microbial origin are also suitable. Preferred antimicrobial agents are antimicrobial surface-active quaternary compounds, a natural antimicrobial agent of vegetable origin and/or a natural antimicrobial agent of animal origin and, most preferably, at least one natural antimicrobial agent of vegetable origin from the group comprising caffeine, theobromine and theophylline and essential oils, such as eugenol, thymol and geraniol, and/or at least one natural antimicrobial agent of animal origin from the group comprising enzymes, such as protein from milk, lysozyme and lactoperoxidase and/or at least one antimicrobial surface-active quaternary compound containing an ammonium, sulfonium, phosphonium, iodonium or arsonium group, peroxo compounds and chlorine compounds. Substances of microbial origin, so-called bacteriozines, may also be used.
The quaternary ammonium compounds (QUATS) suitable as antimicrobial agents have the general formula (R1)(R2)(R3)(R4)N+Xxe2x88x92, in which R1 to R4 may be the same or different and represent C1-22 alkyl groups, C7-28 aralkyl groups or heterocyclic groups, two orxe2x80x94in the case of an aromatic compound, such as pyridinexe2x80x94even three groups together with the nitrogen atom forming the heterocycle, for example a pyridinium or imidazolinium compound, and Xxe2x88x92 represents halide ions, sulfate ions, hydroxide ions or similar anions. In the interests of optimal antimicrobial activity, at least one of the substituents preferably has a chain length of 8 to 18 and, more preferably, 12 to 16 carbon atoms.
QUATS can be obtained by reaction of tertiary amines with alkylating agents such as, for example, methyl chloride, benzyl chloride, dimethyl sulfate, dodecyl bromide and also ethylene oxide. The alkylation of tertiary amines with one long alkyl chain and two methyl groups is particularly simple. The quaternization of tertiary amines containing two long chains and one methyl group can also be carried out under mild conditions using methyl chloride. Amines containing three long alkyl chains or hydroxy-substituted alkyl chains lack reactivity and are preferably quaternized with dimethyl sulfate.
Suitable QUATS are, for example, benzalkonium chloride (N-alkyl-N,N-dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride, CAS No. 8001-54-5), benzalkon B (m,p-dichlorobenzyl dimethyl-C12-alkyl ammonium chloride, CAS No. 58390-78-6), benzoxonium chloride (benzyldodecyl-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-ammonium chloride), cetrimonium bromide (N-hexadecyl-N,N-trimethyl ammonium bromide, CAS No. 57-09-0), benzetonium chloride (N,N-dimethyl-N-[2-[2-[p-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenoxy]-ethoxy]-ethyl]-benzyl ammonium chloride, CAS No. 121-54-0), dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides, such as di-n-decyldimethyl ammonium chloride (CAS No. 7173-51-5-5), didecyidimethyl ammonium bromide (CAS No. 2390-68-3), dioctyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, 1-cetylpyridinium chloride (CAS No. 123-03-5) and thiazoline iodide (CAS No. 15764-48-1) and mixtures thereof. Particularly preferred QUATS are the benzalkonium chlorides containing C8-18 alkyl groups, more particularly C12-14 alkyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium chloride.
Benzalkonium halides and/or substituted benzalkonium halides are commercially obtainable, for example, as Barquat(copyright) from Lonza, Marquat(copyright) from Mason, Variquat(copyright) from Witco/Sherex and Hyamine(copyright) from Lonza and as Bardac(copyright) from Lonza. Other commercially obtainable antimicrobial agents are N-(3-chloroallyl)-hexaminium chloride, such as Dowicide(copyright) and Dowicil(copyright) from Dow, benzethonium chloride, such as Hyamine(copyright) 1622 from Rohm and Haas, methyl benzethonium chloride, such as Hyamine(copyright) 10xc3x97 from Rohm and Haas, cetyl pyridinium chloride, such as cepacolchloride from Merrell Labs.
In one particularly preferred embodiment, the composition according to the invention contains benzoic acid and/or derivatives thereof, more particularly salicylic acid or salts thereof, as the one or more antimicrobial agents.
The antimicrobial agents are used in quantities of normally 0.0001% by weight to 5% by weight, preferably 0.001% by weight to 2% by weight, more preferably 0.005% by weight to 1% by weight, most preferably 0.01% by weight to 0.5% by weight and, in one most particularly preferred embodiment, 0.05% by weight to 0.2% by weight. The particular quantity used will be selected by the expert with the particular antimicrobial agent or mixture and the antimicrobial effect to be obtained in mind so that, in particular embodiments of the invention, a content of antimicrobial agents outside the range mentioned may also be appropriate.
Perfumes
The composition also contains one or more perfumes, typically in the form of one or more perfume oils, in a quantity of normally 0.001 to 1% by weight, preferably 0.005 to 0.5% by weight, more preferably 0.01 to 0.1% by weight and most preferably 0.02 to 0.05% by weight.
Another advantage of the invention is that a certain perfume intensity is achieved in the composition according to the invention even with unusually small amounts of perfume oil. This is presumably attributable to the short-chain alkyl polyglycoside essential to the invention.
Other Ingredients
Depending on the formulation of the composition according to the invention, one or more auxiliaries and additives typical of the particular application envisagedxe2x80x94more particularly from the group of solubilizers, hydrotropes, emulsifiers, enzymes, preservatives, corrosion inhibitors, colorants and viscosity regulators, more particularly thickenersxe2x80x94may be present as further ingredients.
Use
In a fourth embodiment, the present invention relates to a process for cleaning fruit, vegetables and/or meat in which the fruit, vegetables and/or meat to be cleaned are first treated with a composition according to any of the preceding composition claims in undiluted or diluted form, after which the composition is removed again.
To carry out the treatment, the composition may either be applied undiluted, preferably by spraying, or the produce to be cleaned may be introduced into a cleaning bath prepared by diluting the composition with water. Typical cleaning baths contain 0.1 to 10 ml, preferably 0.5 to 5 ml and more preferably 1 to 3.5 ml of the composition per 100 ml of bath.
The composition is preferably removed again by rinsing with running water. Alternate means of removal include immersion, spraying, or wiping with water or an aqueous fluid.